


Do you remember?

by tattooed_lies



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed_lies/pseuds/tattooed_lies
Summary: Vince tends to end up in Nikki’s bed. But not how you may expect.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Vince Neil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Do you remember?

It’s that time again. Nikki wakes to Vince standing at his bunk, the curtain inched to the side. Vince tries to get in, but Nikki holds his wrist where his hand is pressed down on the bedding, which thankfully makes Vince pause.

“You have to go,” Nikki says to the girl lying next to him. She hums, not fully awake yet. But then she looks at him and sees that he means it. She awkwardly puts on her dress, takes her underwear, and crawls over Nikki out of the bunk. She frowns at Vince, who is weirdly still, as if he's frozen in position, but then she walks down the narrow aisle of the bus and heads for the couch.

Nikki lets go of Vince’s wrist and it’s like it starts Vince up again. Nikki watches him as he gets into the bunk and settles in. Vince is quiet and his eyes don’t seem to look at anything; it’s still fascinating to Nikki, every time this happens.

Vince lifts Nikki’s arm and gets under it, laying his head on Nikki’s chest and hooking a leg around Nikki’s. He tugs Nikki’s arm around himself as much as possible, throws his arm around Nikki and sighs.

That seems to be it. Nikki squeezes Vince’s shoulder and then brushes his fingers through Vince’s hair. Vince moves his head into the touch.

Nikki wants to speak, but he decides against it, as always. He just softly scratches Vince’s scalp with his nails as he relishes the closeness.

Vince mutters something unintelligible, and it makes Nikki smile. So, nothing else is happening this time, it’s still special. Adorable. Intimate.

“Go to sleep,” Vince mumbles, as if Nikki’s keeping him up.

“Okay,” Nikki replies. And it doesn’t take long to doze back off.

When he wakes up again, he’s alone.

~

“Do you maybe… wanna share a room?” Nikki asks Vince as they get checked into the hotel.

“Why?” Vince frowns. “You don’t like rooming with Mick?” Then he grins. “Are you scared he’ll fuck with you when you sleep… Did something happen?” He leans in, curious to hear the dirt. “What did he do?”

“No…” Nikki's surprised. “Never mind,” he shrugs.

Vince shrugs as well. He picks up his bag and walks on to meet Doc.

~

There’s a thumping sound that wakes Nikki. He looks at the clock - it’s 6 am, he hasn’t been asleep that long. He’s a little dizzy, not yet hungover, but it’ll be a horrible one later. He looks over at Mick’s bed. Mick’s a lump of sheets and he’s not moving, so it's probably not him that made the noise. Nikki hears the thumping again, and now he realizes it’s from beyond Mick's bed, outside the room. He gets up, goes to the door and opens it.

He sees Vince down the hall, standing naked in front of the vending machine and smacking his hand against it, as if it has refused to give him the item he paid for. Three times, then a pause. Then three times again. Then he stops.

Nikki chuckles, but at the same time, he’s unsure what to do. He waits, and watches Vince stand there. It’s quiet, except for some background noises - there’s the slight rumble of staff working in the kitchen, pipes groaning as they provide heating, a light buzz of the lights and the vending machine in the hallway.

After a short time, Vince turns. If he were awake, he’d be looking straight into Nikki’s eyes. Nikki swallows, hedging between calling out and moving back into his room. But instead he’s like a deer in headlights. It _looks like_ Vince is looking at him; but he’s far enough away that Nikki can’t really tell. Vince comes towards him, and Nikki suddenly, urgently, feels that he needs to speak, because Vince could very well be awake and there’s a different protocol of action for this circumstance.

“Are you okay?” He says it very softly, in case he’s mistaken.

Vince stops right in front of him, and he sees now that Vince _isn’t_ awake. He’s sort of staring at Nikki’s shoulder, left eye a little more loopy than usual. Abruptly, he steps forward and bumps his forehead against Nikki’s chest. His arms wrap around Nikki and he exhales. Nikki gets one arm around Vince’s shoulders, presses his other palm between Vince’s shoulder blades and walks backwards into the room, Vince going along easily.

It’s a bit of a fumble, but they end up in bed without Vince letting go once. Nikki glances over at Mick’s bed, but nothing’s changed there. Vince starts nuzzling, first going for Nikki’s armpit. He’s poking his nose under Nikki’s arm and up, and it tickles, and Nikki can’t help but laugh. He checks on Mick again and grabs the sheets, covering Vince, who takes advantage of the added space from the lifted arm, and rubs his nose along the side of Nikki’s ribs. Nikki keeps giggling like a teenage girl; trying to be quiet, but also feeling so light with joy, his stomach fluttering with lust and anticipation. And it’s so wrong, but. Is it? 

Vince isn’t like some blushing virgin. And he’s done _way worse_ with those, anyway, so having Vince do something very pleasant while he’s unconscious is not even in the top ten of sleazy things he's done in the past month. Or week, more like.

Vince moves down under the sheet, nose rounding Nikki’s belly button. Nikki rests his hand on Vince’s head, takes just another moment. Or two. Because his nerve endings spark. Because this is _Vince_. It’s happened before, there have been times when Nikki’s woken up with his cock in Vince's mouth; soft, plush lips wrapped around his stiff shaft and working it with delight, and, you know, it’s like, _super_ impolite to interrupt a blowjob. So he knows what will happen, if he doesn’t stop it. But it’s different now. This is Nikki being _conscious_ and going into it.

Nikki sighs and puts one hand under Vince’s arm, tugging him up. The redirection is enough. Vince snuggles up, lips brushing behind Nikki’s ear, giving Nikki a whole new round of tingles and goosebumps. But the PG-rated version that he doesn’t feel so guilty about. He gently moves his fingers over Vince’s back and looks over to Mick again.

Mick’s looking back at him, and Nikki almost jumps, heart leaping in his throat. “Fuck,” he grits out. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Mick doesn’t speak. For a second, Nikki thinks Mick is also sleeping with his eyes open. But then Mick turns his back to Nikki. “I don’t wanna know,” he grunts.

_Thank fuck for that._

Nikki closes his eyes and even with all the excitement and weirdness, he falls asleep soon after.

~

“Dude, did you see that girl last night? She could _not_ get enough. Vinnie and me took her to our room and I think I blacked out at some point,” Tommy boasts, twirling his drumstick with one hand and holding a bottle of Jack with the other.

“Uh huh,” Nikki says, noncommittally, putting on his eyeliner. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Vince pick up Nikki’s torn mesh shirt and putting it on. He’s struck with a sudden sense of pride that it’s so matter of fact, even though they swap practically everything all the time.

“It was insane,” Vince agrees.

Nikki ponders the anecdote. He looks over to Vince, who is spraying his hair. After a minute or so, Vince notices Nikki looking.

“What’s wrong?” Vince asks, checking himself in the mirror, probably thinking something’s off with his outfit. _How would he even be able to tell._

Nikki shakes his head, indicating there’s nothing. He hands Vince his lipstick.

“Thanks, man,” Vince smiles.

It’s a normal smile. Genuine and open, but it doesn’t seem special. Nikki’s going to lose his mind soon.

~

It’s another morning waking up on the road, after another night where Vince got into Nikki’s bunk. Another morning when Nikki will open his eyes and be alone. He takes his time waking up, holding on to the last remaining echoes of feeling Vince’s skin against his.

Except, the sensation doesn’t ebb. Nikki wakes fully and realizes Vince is still there - his head is on Nikki’s shoulder and his index finger is drawing circles on the inside of Nikki’s wrist.

“Are you awake?” Nikki’s voice is a little shot.

The finger stills. _Fuck_. Nikki’s heart beats a mile a minute. It’s so loud that Vince must hear it too. He waits for something to happen, for Vince to speak, or scurry away, but _nothing_ happens. Nikki’s afraid to move, to be the cause for breaking this fragile moment. The moment that might change everything.

Then the finger starts tracing Nikki’s skin again.

“You’re never here when I wake up.” Nikki takes the chance. It might be his only one.

“Yeah,” Vince sighs. Maybe it’s a sigh of regret. At least he’s responding.

“So…” Nikki has so much he wants to say, ask, now that there’s finally an opening. But he also wants Vince to stay, so he has to be careful. “Do you remember?”

“Yeah. I think so. Partly.”

“But you’re not awake, when it happens,” Nikki checks. Because, maybe his assumptions are wrong. That would be a totally different situation.

“No,” Vince says.

Nikki might be a little disappointed - he has a tiny fantasy, of Vince just sneaking into Nikki’s bed under the guise of sleepwalking. On the other hand, Vince seems okay to talk, which is a win. It’s also kind of a tightrope, because, bringing it out in the open could just end it all.

“What uh…” _What do you remember? What do you feel? Why do you come to me?_

“There’s mostly some sense of reasoning behind it, the things I do, but it can be something stupid,” Vince starts explaining on his own. “I mean, things like taking a leak are pretty straightforward.”

Nikki nods.

“But I’ve done things because I was convinced of something and I don’t know why. I once took a vase filled with water - and flowers - and emptied it over my sister because I thought she was on fire.” Vince's finger is still moving over Nikki’s wrist. “And I think maybe sometimes I set out to do something, and that doesn’t always happen. And I get stuck. Like, if I’m somewhere that’s not familiar.”

Nikki feels a tingle in his stomach. “Do you ever wake up, while you’re... sleepwalking?”

“It’s happened. The first time, I was in the kitchen in my parents’ house, and I woke up standing in front of the open fridge with my dad yelling at me for making a mess. I freaked out. It’s like you’re yanked out of unconsciousness, you don't know what's going on. I think I smacked him pretty hard.” He chuckles.

Nikki smiles. He imagines Odie would have been flabbergasted. “So it’s good that I’ve never woken you up?”

“I guess, yeah.” Vince’s head rolls on Nikki’s shoulder. Another opening.

“I’m glad you stayed this time,” Nikki says, emboldened. His fingers curl to meet Vince’s.

Vince drops his hand into Nikki’s. “Yeah?” He sounds insecure.

Nikki moves his thumb over Vince’s. “I’m also glad that you come to me, usually, when it happens.”

“I thought maybe not rooming with you would help, maybe keep it from happening, but. I guess even when I’m unconscious, I don’t stop until I find you.”

Nikki’s eyes widen at the same time as he feels Vince tense - that was a _big_ one. Nikki grins, excited. _Geez, calm down_. He takes a moment to think about his next move.

Vince fidgets. Another second and he’ll bolt. Nikki twines their fingers and presses his nose into Vince’s hair. It’s coarse and it smells like cigarette smoke, but also like Vince - familiar and intimate.

Vince brings their hands to his chest and waits.

“So, maybe we should just make sure you sleep close to me. As a precaution.”

“Yeah?” This one sounds more hopeful.

“Yeah,” Nikki says, definitively.

In a flash, Vince turns over and rolls his head onto Nikki’s chest, throwing his arm and his leg around Nikki as well. Nikki cradles Vince to him and closes his eyes. He doesn’t have to worry about Vince leaving now, so they can afford to catch up on some sleep.

“Maybe I'll wake _you_ up in a nice way this time,” Nikki mumbles.

Vince hums.


End file.
